


I love you, no homo

by BehindTheCellarDoor, Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Illustrated, Illustrations, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Homo, Some Humor, brostiel, frat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheCellarDoor/pseuds/BehindTheCellarDoor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are friends, even more than that; they are bros. Bros that  go to frat parties, play call of duty, and get drunk. Sometimes one thing leads to the other, but bro... no homo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a crack prompt, Dean and Cas as bros/fratboys, but it turned serious. Content warning for some internalized homophobia of the “no homo” variant.
> 
> Co-written as an RP by Hiyochi and BehindTheCellarDoor.  
> Illustrations by BehindTheCellarDoor.

“Yeah bro, cool story.” Said Cas, raising his fist for Dean to bump it… of course, Dean went for a high five. “Oh...” Cas quickly changed his tactic, opening his palm to receive him. Sadly, Dean had thought the same and there he was going for a bro-fist.

“Ok. Awkward.”  Muttered Dean.

“Yo…” Cas offered his hand for a goodbye handshake. Dean went for a hug and well, there was nothing much to do now. Cas patted his back before they pulled away.

“…Alright. Later.” Said Dean, giving him one reassuring punch in the arm.

“Yeah, man. See ya.”

They walked away, but _oh this is great…_ they were going on the same direction. Dean tried not to start a conversation, looking away and checking his phone. _This is so awkward._

“So… we are going the same way huh. Crazy.” Cas attempted as he walked near his friend. Cas’s hand briefly brushed Dean’s hand and the other man immediately jerked his hand away.

“Dude.”

“Yo sorry, man. No homo.” Replied Cas in defense, holding up his hands.

“Yeah, sorry. Just freaked out a little. So… same way huh?”

Cas looked back at the street where they were walking, averting his eyes from Dean. “Word. So… Hey, you going to Lisa’s tonight? I heard all ya home boys were going.”

Dean looked at him briefly and shrugged. “Yeah there's something going on but I'm just not in the mood for all that. It's supposed to be big and stuff but whatever.”

 Cas turned to him with a confused look in his face. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “What's wrong with you, dawg? I heard there will be booze, you don't want to get wasted or what? You gay or somethin?” he said, examining Dean’s expression.

“Nah man. I'm not gay. Just not feeling it. Don't wanna get shitfaced then end up somewhere I don't remember.” He said shaking his head lightly, “Why, are you going?”

Now it was Cas’s time to shrug. “Ya know. I heard you guys were going, so I might as well go check it out.” He said as he scratched his scruff. “Anyway, didn't you and Lisa had a thing?”

“Dude can you not bring that up?” Dean sighed. “Yeah, we had a thing for a while but I guess it just didn't click. Sex was great though, but broke it off.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Well if you're going, you can go get shitfaced for me or stoned or whatever it is you do when you go party.”

“Seriously dude? That chick was hella, I am sorry it didn't work out.” Cas frowned “Also, what the hell bro, I ain’t no junkie... that was like just one time and that was totally because of you.” He patted Dean’s back. “Hey come on, you are not gonna miss this party. Bros before hoes, Dean.”

“I know dude, she was. But I guess it's just whatever man.” Dean looked at Cas again. “You know it was better to have tried it with me than with some creep at the party, you would have got your ass handed. Posted you all over the internet or some shit. But seriously...what's with you trying to get me to this party? Scared you gonna be bored and need someone to talk to?” He teased.

“Her loss, dude. She is not gonna find a guy like you so easily. Like, no homo, man.” Cas said raising one hand. “Also, who do you think I am? That would not happen to me, son. But yeah, thanks or whatever for that.” He looked back at the street. “I can talk to whoever I want... that's not an issue, you know. It's just that, well, you should clear your mind and all that, relax a bit. You worry me, dude.”

Dean pinched his eyebrows. “Worry you? For what? Did I do something to trip you up? Have I been acting funny?”

Cas shrugged and waved his hands lightly. “I don't know, it's just like you have not been the same, you know. It's not like you worry me, _worry_ me. Like, months ago you would have never rejected some drinks. You would be all up in that bitch tryin to find some chick to score or something.”

Dean sighed, checking his phone for a moment before putting it back in his pocket. “Dude that was months ago, can't I just like take a break or something?” He glanced at Cas. “Alright if you're really concerned I'll tell you, but if you're gonna start flapping those lips around I'll drop you so fast that your head will spin, got it?”

“Hey man, don’t sweat it. My lips are sealed.” Cas said zipping his mouth. “So like, we gonna have some chick flick moment or what?” he laughed lightly.

“Nah dude, I don't do that type of shit. Just that...when I was with Lisa I kinda got...shitfaced and I scored with some random chick and it made her really mad and I felt really bad. You know? I kind of liked her and stuff but I fucked up so I'm lying off it for a bit.” Dean spoke not really looking anywhere, his face straight.

“It's okay man, I totally get you if you aren't up in your game right now. That shit happens. I… I think is good you know. Like, if you are not depressed or some shit, you can take some time off...” said Cas, rubbing the back of his neck a little. 

“Thanks man.” Dean smiled a little. “I'm not depressed. Maybe a bit bummed that she probably hates me now but…” he shrugged. “What can you do? It's whatever... So you're going to that party? Don't do stupid shit is all.”

 Cas nodded, “You know what, man? Fuck it. I am not leaving my bro hanging all by himself tearing up over some chick.” He said with renewed energy. “Let's go to my place, crack some brews and kick some ass over call of duty. How about that?” He said, slapping Dean’s back.

Dean grunted before he looked over at Cas, laughing. “Yeah that sounds a helluva lot better than some party. But dude, I'm not tearing up about some chick. I don't do that type of shit.”

Cas laughed and put his hands in the air in defense. “Whatever you say man, it’s cool with me if you want to cry. Just don't come at me for rebound or anything like that, huh.” He laughed more.

“Right so you're going to comfort me right if I just cry.” Dean laughed with him. “Don't you want to comfort me, man. Broken heart and all and you're being so cruel.” He bumped his shoulder with him. “I'm offended.”

“Yah man, if you want we can skip the COD and just watch The Notebook, damn if you want we can even bake some goddamn cupcakes and cry over ice-cream, you big-ol girl.” Cas glanced at him and smiled.

“Oh fuck you, you dick.” Dean laughed. “Nah, playing COD would be great. Kills some sons of bitches, get a little tipsy and call it a night.”

 “Okay bro, let's do that.” He lightly punched his arm. “Fuck that party, we are going to have a fuckin-A time. We'll get us some tall-boys and a couple regular Heineken and get this shit STARTED.” Said Cas, yelling a little at the end.

“I'm game.” Dean grinned. “Course I'm gonna kick your ass in COD.” He glanced over at Cas. “Amp up our own stakes, loser takes a shot.”

“Well, it sure looks like you want to get wasted really fast... because you know I will crush you, Dean.” Retorted Cas with a smug grin.

“Yeah talk smack Cas, but I'm gonna dominate that game. So I’m sure I'll be there to hold your hair when you throw up.” He smiled and laughed a little.

“Keep fuckin dreaming, Winchester.” Cas grinned. He spotted the liquor store, now just across the street and raised his fist. “Right on.”

Dean handed him some money. “You go buy whatever you think you'd want to drink. I'll just wait out here. “

Cas shook his head and returned the money. “This one is on me, Dean. You can pay the next time.” He said and walked into the store.

Dean shrugged a little before pocketing the money. He smiled a little as he leaned against the wall, waiting for him. Cas bought a six pack and two 24 oz cans of Budweiser. He hesitated before grabbing a bottle of their cheapest whiskey, paid and went back outside.

“Hell yeah, man! Let's get this shit started!” He said and handed over the six pack to Dean. “Take this... if your weak ass can carry it, of course.”

“Oh ha ha, I can bench your ass. Give me the other shit too, since you paid for it I'll carry it.”

“Go ahead and be a gentleman then.” He handed him the paper bag with the rest of the booze, arching an eyebrow. “But if you drop it, you pay it.”

“Like Hell I'll drop it, I'm not some wimp.” He took the other bag and adjusted everything in his arms. “Right lead the way punk so I can show you who's boss.”

“You will eat your words, Winchester.” Laughed Cas.

They walked a couple more blocks before they reached a small apartment building. Cas opened the door to his floor and walked right inside. “Just clean your filthy boots on the mat before you get in.” He said as he dropped his keys in a bowl by the entrance.

Dean followed in after Cas. “Hmm, don't remember the last time I was here. Cleaner than I thought it would be.” He said, glancing around. “So where do you want this shit?” He wiped his shoes down on the mat and lifted the bags. “So what? Am I supposed to take off my shoes?”

Cas arched an eyebrow. “What? ...Nah man, you can keep them on. Just don't be a douchebag. Refrain from putting them up the couch or something.” He shrugged and pointed at the bags in Dean’s arms. “You can shove that in the freezer, I'll get the console started up so I can beat your ass legally.”

Dean walked into Cas’s kitchen and put the booze away. “Anything you want beforehand? You know, before I sit down and put my boots over your shit.” He said and laughed a little.

“You do that and I'll have MY boot up your ass.” Replied Cas back from the living room. He smiled as he inserted the disk in. “By the way, we are playing Modern Warfare, I ain’t playing that shitty Black Ops you like so much. There are some pretzels and stuff on the cabinet over the sink.”

“Changing up the game ain't gonna change the fact that I'm gonna kick your ass, Cas.” He rummaged through Cas’s cabinets and grabbed a bag of chips and pretzels. “No seriously dude, once I sit down I'm not going to get up for you, do you want something to drink?”

“Yeah yeah, you keep saying that...” mumbled Cas. “Yeah man, bring me one of those tall-boys I got, and get one for you. We playing this right. Once we finish these, we can bring on the good stuff.”

Dean went into the fridge and grabbed some drinks before he walked to the couch, setting them on the small table in front of it. “Alright whatever, your crib, your rules. I'm just here to steal your food and drinks.” He laughed a bit.

“I am sure you are, assbutt.” Cas smiled at him before handing him a controller. “Now let me show you how the pros game.”

“Yeah okay.” said Dean as he took the controller. “Haven't actually played in a while, lucky you have this set up. Invite me over more often, or you know. Pretend to invite me and I'll just show up with drinks and food.”

Cas glanced at him. “Sure, Dean. You know you are welcome in my crib anytime, man. You can drop by just like that, just make sure you bring something.” He said smiling a little.

Dean responded to his smile by grinning. “Sure, I'll be sure to bring my offering to you so I can get in your house. But you know, can't always just pop in, maybe you're shacking up with someone or something. I dunno. Gotta drop a guy a fair warning before you come.”

Cas rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah, sure... humm, pretty busy here sometimes, you know... a lot of ladies and shit...” He cleared his throat, maybe the awkwardness would go that way. “So you gonna chit chat or can we get to play now? Each time you die you gotta drink.”

“Each time we die? Alright. I'm game.” Dean glanced at Cas “Though I might be rusty so I'm worried I'm going to be the one wasted on your couch.” He laughed a bit before settling in.  “Alright let's do this.”

They played for a while, and soon enough Dean was done with his can, a little less than a half still resting in Cas’s.

“You still game, Winchester?” laughed Castiel. 

“Course dude, don't take me for some lightweight. I can handle my own. Now stop talking and let's get on with this.”

“Okay then, tough-boy.” He said tossing him another can. “Keep it up.”

They kept playing and drinking until there was just one can in the six pack. Dean drank most of them, getting worse and worse at the game and growing tipsy. His cheeks were a little rosy from the drinking by now.

“Dude...do you like play like...all the time or something?” asked Dean.

Cas’s cheeks felt numb. “What? Nah man... you know, just like...regular or somethin. It's not like I spend hours on this thing. Truth is, you just suck at it.” He laughed and took a sip of his beer, no longer caring about the drinking game.

“Thanks Dick.” Dean rolled his eyes a bit before he picked up his drink and finished it. “I think....I think you're lying about not playing it for hours.”

“I think you are a sore loser.” Cas smiled. “...Like 2 hours a day ain’t much, right?”

“....Nah...I think that sounds bout right.” He glanced at Cas. “I ain't a sore loser. Just...newbie at these games. Don't have a console to practice on. Lemme practice on yours.”

Cas looked back at him and sipped on his beer. “Yeah Dean, I told ya man you can come whenever you want and I can teach you how to play. You know, just so you don’t embarrass yourself as much as you are doing now.”

“For some dude who whooped my ass you don't make fun as me as much as I thought you would.” Dean looked at Cas, examining his face. “Dude...you're too nice for your own good...wonder who's gonna be the babe who snatches you up.” He laughed slightly.

“Hey what can I say, you are a... a cool dude.... and well, since you are so bad at this game it would be unfair for me to mock you. You feel me?” Cas laughed nervously “Yah, I wonder that too.”

Dean opened the last can from the pack before tossing the empty cardboard aside and drinking some of the new can. “Ya, I feel you. I probably wouldn't make fun of you that bad either.” He drank more. “Don’t ya like...bring anyone over? I mean, this is a nice place, be kicking it with some people or whatnot.”

“Nah man, just me. Sometimes a homie will crash here to play some video games, one party or two a month... sometimes that bitch Crowley shows up out of nowhere, you know him right? Anyway... ya, it's pretty much just me. And thanks, I try to keep the place shit free.” He said and quickly finished his drink.

“Dude, you just have the life man...just this place by yourself. I gotta share a dorm and it's shitty. Whatever...You feeling a buzz yet?”

“Yeah I guess it’s pretty rad or whatever.” He said looking around, a can still in his hand. “I ain’t hammered yet.” He stood up. “Wait up, bro, I got us some good stuff... If you can handle it, of course. “ He walked to the kitchen and came back with the cheap whiskey he had got at the store. He shook the bottle as he came back into the room. “Look at this yo, some of the finest whiskey they got...among the cheapest. More like the cheapest there is. But still, this shit can get you drunk like whoa.”

“Dude are we trying to get smashed? Not my fault if I pass out on your couch.” He laughed a bit. “Yeah give me some of that crap, best poor money can buy.”

Cas served them both the whiskey in red SOLO cups. “Hell yeah.” He raised the cup solemnly, like he was giving a toast. “We are gathered here today to get wasted until your brain cells die and you are forced to forget all that chick stuff that's making you act all funny and shit.”

“You're on some weird shit man, I told you I wasn't acting up, just taking break is all. Why do I seem different to you? Ya know? Sides the fact that I haven't been parting as hard as I used to?”

Cas turned the cup in his hand. “You know what, man... let's...let's just pretend I didn't say that and shit, okay? Let's not ruin the night.”

Dean looked down at his drink before swirling it around, thinking about how he had been acting now. “Yeah...alright.”

Cas took a gulp from his whiskey before he rubbed his arm awkwardly. “So...”

“Am I crashing here? I mean like...before I drink this? Can't have me like walking down the street later and I'm like tripping my own ankles and shit.”

“Yeah sure, Dean. The couch is yours if you need it, you can crash here.”

“Thanks man.” He smiled a little at Cas before drinking some of the whiskey. “Dude...this taste like shit.”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, it does....” They both laughed. “It does get you drunk, so who cares.” he said before taking a pause. “So, Dean...”

”Hmm?” Dean sipped on a bit more before glancing at Cas.

“So, like, I just wanted to say this has been fun, man. Seriously, we should hang out more often and do stuff, because you are a nice person and I like you, and whatever. So, yeah.” Cas rushed more whiskey down his throat.

“Yeah we should hang out more often. You're a lot better than half the people I normally hang out with. Plus you're a lot less douche-y.” Dean laughed lightly. “You're a really nice dude Cas. Like seriously you could have ditched me...but you didn't and you even bought beer and shit.”

Castiel looked at his hands as he spun the cup. “Yeah, I would never ditch you, Dean. Can't understand why anyone would ever would.” He paused briefly. “Also, thanks for all you said yo, I try not to be an assbutt.” He smiled a little.

“I seriously don't know how you got that word....but it suits you.” Said Dean returning the small smile. “Guess I owe you for not ditching me and shit. What did you say earlier? Comfort me? Yeah this was probably helluva lot better than that loud party...plus nothing awkward.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don't know either, it just sounds right.” He laughed slightly. “Yeah. I lied, tho... I don't actually own The Notebook. But the rest was true, Dean.” He looked at him again. “Like, if you ever need me to pat your back, I am here. Okay man?”

Dean looked back at him and sighed. “Dude I think I'm like buzzed since I just thought that if I was a girl I'd be lucky to date you. Which was really weird but can't be true, don't you know...I have a dick. But seriously...you're one hell of a nice guy Cas, glad we're friends and shit ya know?  I was really bummed that me and Lisa broke up....more than I would like to say but you know...people come and go and you just gotta move on.” He drank the rest of his cup. “Dude if you date some chick and you like her...Don't do stupid shit like I did. Treat her well. I mean like, it's not like you won't treat her well since you're already a nice dude and shit. Seriously look at you, comforting me. Just you know...cut back.”

A little blush crossed Cas’s cheeks. _Shit, shit, shit._ “Thanks Dean, that... that is really nice for you to say, man. I... yeah, that has to be like one of the nicest things someone ever said to me. You are a great guy yourself. Like seriously, I can't understand why would Lisa -or any girl- let you go, you know? Like, you are a really nice dude, and you are even good looking and shit.”

“Dude what? That was some shitty gibberish from someone buzzed. How could that be the nicest thing you've heard? Dude that's just fucked up...you need to be like...told you're awesome and shit cause you are.”

“Well, you are the first person, buzzed or not, to ever tell me that. So, thank you... for real. Well, it means a lot to me, specially coming from you.” He finished his drink and poured a little more whiskey into his cup.

“Why would it matter if it's coming from me or not? I mean like thanks for telling me I'm a great guy and all but like I'm a shitty dude, man. All I got for me is a pretty face, then everything else is just shit, probably why all the one night stands.” Said Dean with a frown.

Cas’s cheeks lit up more. “It does matter Dean. And ‘dafuck you are talking about? Don't say that, man, you ain’t shitty. You just haven't found the one for you, you know?”

Dean smiled at Cas. “Yeah you're right. I haven't yet...who knows it might be someone close by. Just gotta wait it out or something. Dude you're too much of a nice guy, how are you not taken? I should like...hook you up...what are you into?”

“What am I into? Like…” Cas cleared his throat. “Like, what do you mean?”

“Ya know, like what's your type? Blondes? Red heads? Feisty? Nerdy? I dunno man, like what are you into?” He drank the rest of the whiskey in his cup, his cheeks were flushed red now, and he looked at Cas curiously.

“Oh, right. Sorry. I…” He tilted his head. “I don't know man. I am not sure I have a type...  
Well, I think blondes, yah that's right.  But you know, the dark kind of blonde? And... freckles, dude. Freckles are totally a thing.” He took a sip of his drink. “And colored eyes, bro. You know, the kind of eyes that you just can't stop staring at?” He looked at him before looking back at his drink. “Anyways, yeah, that would be cool, or whatever.”

“Dirty blonde with freckles? That sounds like you have a type. Colored eyes huh. I didn't...I didn't see you the type to go light hair, I'm into dark hair colors, but I see what you mean with colored eyes...” He poured out a bit more to drink. “Like dude your eyes are like this ice blue that just kinda...I don't know but I like them. They're pretty awesome, but if I didn't know better I'd say you were describing me.” He laughed a little before laughing. “If I was a chick I'd pounce on you so fast. Well, you know, if I was a chick…”

“Uuh, thanks man. Your... your eyes are pretty rad too. They are like so damn green, you know? Like freaking insane green. I am sure chicks dig them so bad, bro.” Cas shot him a half smile. “Ha, yeah man, thanks.  If it makes you feel better, if I was a chick I would like, totally be onto you.”

“Can't say we're not good looking guys.” Dean laughed. “it's Saturday and we're single with you trying to comfort me.” he said.  “Some Saturday... Sorry for you wasting it instead of that party, you could have got some chick to come back with you.”

Cas drank more and nodded with a little laugh. “We are attractive fellas. But seriously bro, I rather be here with you than at some lame-ass party with a bunch of fake chicks, man. I am having a hell of a time right here.” He raised his cup. “And anyway, being serious for a moment... I don't have much luck on the girl department anyway. Just don't tell the guys, I will not see the end of that one.”

“Hey, I thought you said that party would be pretty awesome since you were trying to make me go before. Why the change of heart now?” Dean glanced at Cas over his cup, before setting it aside. “Saying that to comfort me so I won't feel bad for making you miss that? Seriously nice guy.” He lied down with his head right next to Cas's leg and threw a hand over his eyes. “I think I had enough… before I can't make sense any more.” He let what Cas had said settle in. “Wait dude what?” He lifted his arms to look up at Cas. “Dude you're fucking kidding right? Girls should be lining up at your door just so you can take them out. Well you know. I don't really know if you're into that one night stand shit but like if you choose someone she'll probably be super happy. You're too much of a nice guy to not have someone.”

Cas blushed slightly and took another drink. “Well you know... like, seriously man if you tell this to the guys I will fucking kick your ass... but I am more of a romantic kind of guy. You feel me? I will never admit to it, right, but I am not actually into that banging chicks every weekend deal.”

“Tell you the truth, neither am I... probably why I was so bummed when the Lisa thing was over. But dude, I'm a fucking dick. If you're going to be romantic or whatever and like be into that long relationship thing, girls would love you. Fuck whatever the guys say, if you're happy and you find that chick and she sticks around -which I know she would- then who the fuck cares what they say.”

Cas looked down at Dean. “Yeah man, you have like your mouth filled with the fucking truth. Screw what everyone says. I shouldn't care. Who the hell cares who and how do I love, right? Like, it should be none of their business if I don't want to score with a different chick every weekend.”

“Exactly. You'll find someone Cas. I know you will.” He grinned. “You're a fine piece of ass, which sounds really gay but it's true. So I'm sure someone will bite the bait soon. Then you can go around flaunting how happy you are and then maybe thank me for giving you such great advice. Then you know...lends me your game stuff.”

Cas looked down at Dean's lips and then back at him. “Yeah man, I am sure I'll find the one soon enough.” He smiled. “Let's just hope _the one_ is okay with being found.” He laughed slightly.

Dean licked his lips a little, looking up at Cas and returning his smile. “If you're the one chasing after them, I'm sure they will dude.” he said before sighing softly. “I'm beat. You should like get me a pillow or something since you're making me crash out here.”

Cas looked at Dean, something tingling in his chest, before slowly standing up. “Yeah man, sure. I totally forgot about that. I... You are taking the couch, right?”

“Don't know how would you forget. Where else was I going to crash? Unless you were planning to kick me onto the floor.” He laughed a bit. “Drink enough and we'll share the floor together, there's enough room.”

“It’s just the booze that has me all stupid right now, sorry bro. I… do you want some blankets or some shit like that? Because the sofa is pretty comfortable just like that… I don’t really have many blankets or pillows just lying around. I kinda just have mine.” He shrugged. “Also, that idea doesn’t sound that crazy, at this pace I don’t think I’ll be able to even walk to my room.” Smiled Cas.

“Nah dude, it's cool if you don't have any to share. I'll just ya know...use my jacket or something. I don't need much to sleep. I was a hardcore partier remember? Can crash anywhere.” Dean laughed a bit. “But ya know, if you want to grab that shit now and then continue drinking and shit I'll crash on the ground and you can take the sofa.”

“Yeah man I really wish I had one of those sofa beds, you know them? Then we could just like share the thing and crash here.” He blushed and talked nervously. “I mean, like, not like that you know. Just like... no homo dude. I will just go get the things now.” He awkwardly shuffled to his room.

Dean laughed lightly as he watched Cas go. “Dude, you know, you're kinda awkwardly cute and shit. Like blushing and stuff. I don't do that but apparently you can, just like that. Well, don't mean that in a weird way of course but just saying.”

 Cas came back with a blanket and a pillow. “Oh shut up” He laughed a little. “Awkwardly cute? Really? Is that even a thing?” He threw the things on top of him “This is all I got, man.”

Dean caught them with a grin. “Well if it's not a thing, it should be. I mean like…what is awkwardly cute that would work to show you?” he thought for a moment. “Like seeing something like some cat being a little idiot who just wanders around and stuff and doesn't like people and when it tries to hide, you can still see like half its body. It's so bad it's cute. Ya know? I don't even know man, don't even try to make me think right now. You're gonna get jack shit. Thanks for the blanket and pillow though. Do you need them or is this extra?”

“Did you just compare me to a kitty, Dean? Seriously you just compared me to a kitten.” He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “You are a moron, dude.” He smiled at him. “Those are the only ones I got, but don't sweat it I can manage. You are the guest and all, you get the cool shit.” He poured more whiskey into their cups. “Here, man, we gotta finish this thing.”

“Oh I get the privileges huh? Thanks dude, but I'm sure I can handle being without them more than you. Give me a couch cushion and I'll be good to go.” He took the cup and sipped. “We're going to be dead tomorrow, you know that, right?”

Cas sat next to him on the couch. “Nah man, seriously it’s okay. If I get cold I'll just snatch it from you and leave your ass to freeze.” He laughed slightly. “And I know, we will... so don't go expecting eggs and toast in the morning, cause I am probably not waking till noon.”

“Grand treatment you giving to your guest.” He laughed. “Tell you what, you take the blanket, I'll take the pillow and then we both get something. Don't expect me to care for you when you are hugging the toilet tomorrow.” He grinned before drinking more.

Cas sipped his drink. “Okay Dean, sounds fair. Oh I am sure I am not going to be the one hugging the toilet. You've drank more than me, green eyes. Although that could be settled.” He drank more.

“That a challenge there, Cas? Challenging drinker Dean? Please.” He drank again, keeping the liquid in his mouth for a little. “Doesn't taste as shitty after a while. So gonna try to down me there blue eyes? What cha gonna bet me if you can't hold your end?”

Cas grinned and finished his drink before pouring more into both cups. “Bring it on freckles, you call the bet, I am winning either way.”

“Yeah whatever. We'll see who wins and when I can think more clearly, you'll regret making this bet with me there, shorty.” He laughed again before drinking half the cup, his words slurring a bit more than before.

“Shorty? I am almost your height, you assbutt.” He softly punched him in the arm. Cas laughed and drank more of his cup, his cheeks warming up from the alcohol. “You gonna lose, pretty boy.”

“Still shorter than me.” He smiled before bumping shoulders with Cas. “I like these names you're calling me. It’s good for my self esteem, gorgeous.” Dedan clicked his tongue and winked over the rim of the cup before tipping it back.

Cas smiled softly at him. “Don't hate me for stating the obvious.” He looked at his cup and drank some more. “Right back at ya.”

“Calling me pretty, Cas?” Dean playfully fluttered his eyelashes. “I fit into your taste. Lemme just stuff my shirt and get a wig.” He laughed. “It'll be a close call but you know. Close one eye then the other and then you wouldn't know.”

“HA, aren't you the funny one. At this level of drunkenness I wouldn't have to close my eyes to make it work for me, tho.” He laughed and sipped his drink. “But don't get your hopes high, huh.” He laughed.

“Of course I'm funny, I make you laugh at my jokes all the time.” Dean grinned. “Oh, I'm appalled, you saying I'm not pretty enough for you. I see how it is.” He pretended to flip his hair and snorted.  “Dude, gimmie that drink. Everything is hilarious when you're drunk. It's great.” He poured a bit more and drank it slowly.

“Of course you are pretty enough, don't be silly.” Cas poured more on his own cup and shook the bottle slightly. “We are running low on booze, duck lips, and by how hilarious everything is for you now, I think I am winning this bet.” He smiled and drank more.

“Duck lips? Talkin smack about my blue steel look?” He pursed his lips, sucking his cheeks and squinting, and then he broke out laughing. “Yeah you could be winning, but aye, I started drinking way before you so I could always just say I held more than you there angel.”

Cas looked at Dean's lips, biting his own a little and smiled slightly before going back to his eyes. “Well isn't that convenient for you, now? Also, angel? I am no angel.”

Dean looked down at Cas's lips too, licking the side of his before raising his eyes back up again. “Wait what's convenient? I don't remember what I said before that.” He laughed slightly. “No angel? Why, too much of a bad kid? Bad kid club?”

Cas laughed and casually leaned closer to him, sipping more of his drink. “Convenient that you started drinking earlier. And yes... I don't think I would qualify as an angel, not anymore at least.” He smiled.

Dean didn’t shift away but instead sat closer to Cas. “Hmm, good point. Face of an angel but acts like a little devil. So what...? If you win, gonna make me do something? I didn't accept to those terms, just said, could you keep up.”

“I am not going to _make_ you do anything... but we did have a bet, you still haven't said what it is going to be when you lose.” He leaned in. “Or are you backing down now, Winchester?”

“Didn't say what you'd lose either...” His eyes flickered a bit. He glanced at Cas's eyes, then his lips, then back up again. He let out a small breath. “I don't back down...not out of a challenge, Novak.”

“Good, because I don't either.” Cas hesitated before closing the distance between them completely, placing his lips over Dean's.

Dean didn't react at first, but he slowly leaned into the kiss, tasting and feeling it. He was kind of aware of what was happening, but he always kissed people when he was drunk. He slipped a hand into Cas's hair and coaxed it deeper. Cas was afraid of Dean's reaction, but once he felt him returning the kiss, he let himself go in the moment, absentmindedly running his hand on the side of Dean's face. They sat on the couch, drunkenly making out before they finally broke apart. Dean looked at him and licked his own lips, unsure of what to say yet.

“ ...I won't talk about this if you won't....”

Cas opened his eyes again and looked at him. “Our secret then?” He smiled lightly.

Dean returned the smile. “Yeah...our secret. Just for tonight, maybe...” He tucked his fingers under Cas's chin and pulled him back into a kiss. “You're a great kisser...” He mumbled a little before going back to kissing. Dean ended up lying on his back with them making out some more. He broke the kiss again after a while and yawned.  “Dude, I'm tired.... grab me that blanket, will ya?”

Cas looked at him, smiling. “Right back at you, bro.” He reached over and took the blanket and the pillow, draping it over them. “I am hella tired too, man. Scoot a little, won't ya? I am not sleeping in the floor.” He said as he placed his head on Dean’s chest.

Dean put the pillow behind him before he wrapped an arm around Cas, scooting in a bit. He fixed the blanket over them and brushed his hair slightly before closing his eyes and settling in. “Better?”

“Thanks, much better, Dean. Goodnight.” He wrapped an arm around Dean's chest and slowly drifted away.

 “Night Cas...” He brushed Cas's hair again and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The two slept in until noon before Dean groaned, waking up. He blinked his eyes and immediately covered his eyes from the light and sighed. He laid there for a moment, rubbing his head a little. He tried shifting his legs, deciding if he should go back to sleep, but couldn't move. He tried again before his brows pinched together. He looked down to see Cas sleeping on him, both of them wrapped in the blankets.

“Oh Shit. Cas, dude, wake up,” he said startled, shaking Cas’s shoulder. “Dude! Wake up!”

Castiel shifted around lazily, groaning. He slowly opened his eyes, a frown on his face, as Dean shook him. “I’m sleeping, goddamit. “

“Dude, you're sleeping on me!”

It took Castiel a moment to realize what was going on. “Oh shit.” He jerked backwards, almost falling off from the couch. Dean catched Cas’s arm to steady him, but removed his hand quickly.

“Dude… what the hell happened,” said Dean. He looked down at Cas and then at himself, letting out a relieved breath. They were wearing clothes, thank god.

Castiel rubbed his neck. “I was probably too drunk to walk to my room or somethin and I crashed in the couch? Like, I don't remember shit." I do. Crap.

“Okay...I don't really remember but you're probably right. But then...how the hell did we end up under the blankets together?” Dean breathed out.

Castiel blushed and looked away “What? I… I don't know, man. Maybe it was cold or something and we didn't notice?” He paused before looking into Dean’s eyes, hoping to find some kind of recognition on them. “So, like… you don't remember anything, dude?”

Dean looked up briefly. He rubbed his head and then ran his hands over his eyes, sighing after his arm dropped back down. “I remember talking about Lisa...sorry for that. I...I didn't mean to spill that on you. That was bad on my part...The rest of the night is kind of a blur. I barely remember bits and pieces, I remember drinking a lot at some point. I think a bet? I guess I lost huh?” He looked up at Cas again.

Castiel nodded slightly and pressed his nose bridge between his thumb and index, closing his eyes. “Yeah man, don't sweat it about the Lisa thing, that was the whole point of this thing.” He looked at the table and spotted the empty bottle of whiskey. “I can't believe we drank all that crap. You were pretty damn wasted towards the end,” he laughed lightly “you thought everything was hilarious.”

“Really? I must have acted like an idiot...thank god neither of us remember much to hold it against me. I wouldn't want to hear about the stupid shit I've done. But hey, at least my clothes are still on, that's a plus. And I'm not lying in vomit, not that I have...just saying. That's just sick.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah man...” he pressed his lips together into a fine line “Thank god you are dressed, otherwise your ass would be on the pavement right now, bro. And come on, I remember last year's at Benny's, and you were hugging that toilet all night long.”

“Aww...you would kick me out? Grand treatment you're giving me.” Dean laughed. “And shut up. At least I made it to the bathroom, alright?”

“Hit it and quit it, bro.” Castiel winked and laughed a little. “Woah, what a great accomplishment, dude. You badass.”

“Damn way to treat me.” He laughed. “I'd at least treat you to breakfast and take you home. Just gonna kick me out like that? Heartless. You know what, fuck you. At least I didn't throw up on your floor for drinking that much. AND I kept my feet off your things.”

“I told you last night I wasn't going to cook any damn breakfast, who do you think I am? Your girlfriend? oh that's right...” He was sitting on the couch by Dean’s feet and hit them. You didn't take your shoes last night, you assbutt, and they are all up in my furniture.”

“Hey, I was drunk alright? GIve me some credit. I didn't put them up here when i was sober. Plus you didn't either.”

“Well, yeah, but it's MY couch. Until you pay the rent, you can't step on my shit. And drunk doesn't begin to cover it, bro.”

“Well soooorry. I'm about 82% sure I offered to sleep on the ground. How I stayed up here I don't know but if you're mad bro, I'll make it up to you. Dunno how but I can.”

“Make it up?” Remembering would be a great thing, for once. He stood up and let out a sigh. “You know what man, whatever, I am just messing with you. But I seriously need an advil or somethin right now.”

“Can i have one too? Over the panic that I did something stupid, I'm getting a headache.” He looked up at Cas. “I can make it up, swear. For last night and for stepping on your couch,” he said, standing up. “I can offer to make you food. I dunno. What would you even need?”

“Yeah sure man, I think I have a couple left.” Castiel walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet above his head, taking out a SOLO cup and a box of pills. He rested his head against the wood as he tried to take out the advils. Shit. This is hell. “Really, dude. Forget about it. Either way there is nothing to do breakfast with, I haven't bought groceries this week. Living on Ramen and McDonalds.” He came back to the living room with a cup full of water and the miracle pills.

“I can buy you food. Actual food instead of some shit,” he glanced at Cas before asking “Where did you get that cup again? I might need to get one.”

“Oh, so now you care about sharing spit?” Castiel said, taking a gulp of water and swallowing his pill. He paused a moment and then, OH FUCK. WHAT DID I JUST SAY, crossed his mind.

“Wait, what...” Dean said, confused.

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

“Cas....do you remember yesterday?” Dean asked, looking at him.

“What? ...what, no. I meant like in... not in that way. what?” Castiel replied, nervous.

“Not in that way? Cas we haven't really shared food before. Let alone drinks. You should know that...don't leave your drinks unattended.” He stared a bit at Cas with a quizzical look. “Since we've been awake, you've been...you've been saying a lot more about last night than I can. Did I do something? I'm really sorry if i did something stupid or made you feel uncomfortable.”

“What? No. You didn't make me uncomfortable! Not that I am saying that what happened made me comfortable. I mean. It did. But not like that. Ya feel me? Fuckinshit. Let's just forget about this whole deal, okay?!”Castiel said, walking around the room nervously.

“How can I forget when don't even know what happened?!”

“It's not important, okay, bro?! We were drunk and I was stupid and you shouldn't think about it anymore.”

“Well I can't stop thinking about it if you're so riled up about it! I just want to know what the hell happened last night!”

Castiel put the pill and the cup in the table and slumped down on the couch, burring his face between his hands. “We fucking kissed, okay?! We kissed and made out and that is fuckin it.” He raised his head. “Are you happy now, bro?!”

“We...Kissed?” He looked at Cas, surprised. “So...that's why we were laying like we were? Why did you....why did you say you didn't remember then?”

Castiel looked at the floor. “Yeah, we kissed... a lot. And I lied because you didn't seem to know what had happened and I didn't want to freak you out or anything bro. You were drunk, so was I, and... well, it doesn't matter now.”

Dean looked at Cas before sighing and plopping down right next to him on the couch. “Does it really not matter to you? You were really riled up about it so I guess there's more to this than you're telling me isn't there?” He rubbed his head again. “Look Cas, I don't mean to come off with the impression that I fuck anything that walks when I'm drunk. You remember it and I don't, you went along with it and I wanted to kiss you. As stupid and weird as this is. We're gonna have to talk about this…”

Castiel pressed his temples and let out a sigh “Shit, bro. It does matter, and you know I am part glad and part bothered that you don't remember the whole deal. Because... Because it fuckin matters, yo. And this is so weird, man, and I have to know what tha hell you think about it, because I don't know.”

”What do you think I think about it? I could have been gone Cas. The moment you said that I could have just left but I'm still here and we're talking about....whatever this shit is. Tell you the truth...I'm not disgusted. I could be...but I'm not. I don't know what that would mean about me and I don't want to know but I don't really care. I want to save the friendship we have, Cas, and if it bothers you about what I did then we can brush it under the rug and just call it something stupid. If you don't want to be friends with me that's cool...I mean...not really but what you think matters.”

“Dude... to be honest, I am nor disgusted at all either. Like, I know you are not gay, and I am not either... but... shit, man. I am more than okay with what happened. I am really more than okay, dude. And I want to keep being friends with you, yo. But the truth is I... I enjoyed it, and I don't really want to pretend it didn't happen; but I will if you want to. And I am not making sense anymore.”

“So....we know we're not gay...but we're okay with the kissing. You know that you said that you enjoyed it, and I kinda wish I remembered. But the question is, Cas: if we don't brush this aside, where does this put us? I mean, yeah we can still be friends, but what? Just accept that we kissed, liked it and move on?”

“I don't even know, Dean. You make me so confused...” Castiel blushed deeper. “I want to be your friend, but every time I see you I just can't stop thinking this stuff, man. I am not supposed to, because we are friends, and you are my homeboy.”

“Cas...do you like me? Like, like me like me?” Dean said, looking over at Cas. “I mean...I'm not gonna think any less of you man. I just. i'm curious. I...” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“I don't know, Dean. Maybe?” He let out a sigh “Yeah man, I guess I do.”

“Dude, why. Not to be a dick and all but I spent all of yesterday talking about how much of a douchebag I was. I have told you...you're a nice guy. Really nice. You could do waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better. If this is just like some experiment thing then I won't say anything about it.”

“What?! No, man. You are not a douchebag, stop saying that. You are a great guy, and you are funny, and you are way more than I deserve. And on top of that, you are like, super attractive or whatever man, I told you yesterday and I remember it, and I meant it. And I probably sound ridiculous right now.”

“No you don't...I should really be thanking you for saying that.” He looked over at Cas. “I would have to think about this I mean...I...do you want to try? I mean...this dating thing? I actually am more nervous about asking you that because I'm scared I'm going to fuck up and I'm going to lose you and shit. And I really don't want that. I mean...I'm not exactly scared to try and because it's you I'm not disgusted. I don't know man.”

Castiel looked back at him and stared at him for a moment before speaking again. “Yo, would you be freaked out if kissed you again?”

Dean blushed as he meet Cas's stare. “I don't....I haven't brushed my teeth...I probably taste like alcohol...and shit. Dammit Cas, don't leave me for my rambling! If you're gonna do it, do it. I already told you I wasn't disgusted.”  
“Yo, I was just being polite.”

Castiel leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean relaxed slightly before leaning into it, hesitantly putting his hands around the side of Cas’s neck, leaning even more. The kiss progressively deepened, lasting for a while, before Dean broke it, clearing this throat.

“I uh....is that...is that how we kissed last night?”

Castiel smiled softly. “Yeah dude, kinda like that,” he said and patted the side of Dean’s face. “You were right, you hella need a mint right now.” He laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Cas’s face away. “Oh shut up.” He laughed lightly before reaching over to the table and taking the water and pills, drinking the rest of the cup. “Unless you can give me a toothbrush and paste, I taste like this.”

“There is paste on top of the bathroom sink, and you can use your finger or a piece of paper or something as a toothbrush. Unless you want to use mine, but that shit is not sanitary, bro,” he waited a moment before continuing. “So... What in the hell is this now?”

“Trial dating? See how this goes, if this is actually something or you're just trying shit out. Maybe I can prove you wrong for liking me or some shit like that. If it doesn't go well then we can pretend it didn't happen. Friends again. Also did you just tell me to brush my teeth with paper?”

“Trial dating... okay man, its fine with me. Are we going to tell the hommies about it, or is this like top secret shit until the trial is completed or somethin? And yeah, paper. I am still hung over, man.”

“That sounds like a fucking ritual when you say it like that. I mean we can but do we need to? Like just going to come up to them like, hey we got wasted and made out so now we're dating, cool with you guys?”

"Okay, you got a point there. Let's keep this between us for now, I don't want Benny and Sam all over us, because shit, we are not going to see the end of this one.” He laughed.

“No we wouldn't. Our secret then.” He smiled “And I'm totally going to use your toothbrush, fuck you mean use my finger.” Dean got up and stretched a bit. “Where's your bathroom?”

“Our secret,” said Castiel, returning the smile. “Duuuude, really?” he put his feet on the couch where Dean was seated. “Hallway, the door on the right. It's not like my apartment is the white house, you are not getting lost.”

“Being polite and all. Shiiit, can't be nice without you badgering me?” he started walking down the hall. ”Plus, you know, this gives me a chance to go through your shit.” He randomly opened doors in the hallway, looking through Cas’s bedroom. “You are such a tidy dude compared to what i've seen.” He laughed a little before going into the bathroom.

“Fuck you, man. I am going to go to your place and look through YOUR shit and step on your couch. See how you like that. And thanks, I like to keep things in order.”

“Go through my shit and it's not my fault on what you find.” He ruffled his hair before he came back after a few moments. “So what? Gonna kick me out now since I'm done taking advantage of your hospitality?”

“Oh dude, come on. You know, you could stay for breakfast. I cook some mean ramen.”

“Hmm I dunnooo. Don't want to be eating your precious food supply, probably gonna find you dead somewhere if I ate it. And it's not even breakfast, dude, it's like mid afternoon already.”

“I was just being polite, that's all I have for the week, ha.” He looked down at his watch “Shit, bro... you have your mouth stuffed with truth. So… McDonalds run, or what?”

”Fuck that, man, I'll actually take you somewhere. Fuck your mcdonalds. That stuff gets gross after a while. Get your ass up, brush your teeth and let’s go. Killing sunlight with you sitting there.”

Castiel mockingly made a military salute. “Right on, Captain.” He stood up and walked to the bathroom “If you declined my McDonalds, I expect fuckin Don Perignon with my caviar, bro.”

“Who you think I am if you want me to pay like 50 bucks for a bite of food. You're out of your mind. Hurry up dude, can't deal with your slowness.” Dean said, leaning by the doorway.

Castiel spoke with the toothbrush between his teeth. “It’s more than 50 dollars, you uncultured swine.” He splashed some water on his face and hair, trying to look at least somewhat decent. “Okay man, let's go.”

“I'm uncultured? Says the nerd who hadn't watched star wars before me.” He opened the door before looking back at Cas. “After this, do you want to come back here or something? We can play more video games.”

“Oh shut up, you assbutt. You want to get your ass beaten by this rebel on COD again? You got it, Winchester.” Castiel said, walking out of the apartment.

Dean rolled his eyes “Bitch.” He closed the apartment door with a smile on his face.

He could get used to this.


End file.
